


Invisible

by Gracy_rose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 16:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10880826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: This is a high school AU. The Gold family had just moved to Storybrooke. When Adam Gold got a job offer at their high school, the family was gone. Upon opening the doors to their new life, Neal was quite happy. He made friends very easily. Zelena Gold on the other hand was ‘invisible’.





	Invisible

 

Zelena walks up to her alarm clock at 6:15 like normal. She turns on the light and looks in the mirror. “Oh my,” she says seeing what was either her hair or a nest. As she tries to get through the tangly mess she hears a snap. “Seriously.” She yells looking at the broken brush in her hand. “Dang it.” She tries to pull the other half of the hairbrush from her hair. Finally she is able to get it out. She looks at her clock and it's already 6:30. She grabs an outfit and runs to the bathroom.

  
She turns the water on. “What?” She says. Though it was the hot water on all she got was cold. “Neal did you use all the hot water?” She calls to her brother. “Idk.” He yells back. She rolls her eyes and climbs in anyway. “You've got to be kidding me.” She yells as only one tiny bit of conditioner comes out of the bottle. She turns the water off and reaches for a towel. Of course there isn't any left. “Mom.” She yells. “Yes.” Milah yells back. “Can you bring me a towel?” She ask a politely as she could. “Sure.” Zelena unlocks the door and her mother's hand peeks in with a towel. Zelena drys off and gets dressed and combs through her hair.

  
She runs out and back to her room. “Where are my shoes?” She ask herself looking at where she thought she had put them last night. She runs to the living room, but doesn't see them. After checking the kitchen, dining room, and front porch she finally finds the green heels in her brothers room. “How do I look?” She ask her mother. Milah stares at the girl. Her hair was combed, but just barely, she was in a bright green top, dark green skirt, and the neon green high heels that Zelena wore everyday. “Um, fine.” Milah smiled knowing they had no time to fix the outfit. The redhead smiles and grabs her blue/green backpack.

  
She puts in her earbuds and climbs in the front seat of her father's car. Neal climbs in his own car and it's off to school. “Why does Neal get a car and I don't?” She ask her father. “I don't know.” Adam answers. Zelena rolls her eyes and turns up her music. “What are you listening to?” Adam the ask. “45.” She answers. “By whom?” He ask. “Shinedown.” She knows he doesn't care, she's is their least favorite kid.

  
She climbs out of the car and hurries to her only friend, Elsa. The blonde smiles and hugs her. Elsa wore the same outfit as Zelena only blue. It had the light, dark, neon pattern. The two hook arms and walk into the school. Down the hall they walked to where first period.

  
Zelena and Elsa sat in the back of their math class. Just before the bell rings in walks Regina Mills. She is one of The Queens. They are the most popular, but horrible girls in school. They can get away with anything. Their ‘leader’ is the principal’s daughter. Elsa and Zelena laugh to themselves as she walks to her seat like she's better than everyone else. They open the textbook and Mrs. Mills begins.

  
Elsa walks out of 3rd period to find Zelena waiting for her. They began to walk down the hall. “I'm glad your dad got a job here in storybrooke.” Elsa says. “Me too.” Zelena smiles. The two walk into the cafeteria and stare at The Queens. There she was. The queen of the queens. Belle Fench.

  
Belle is dating Neal. Regina has the hots boy in school as her boyfriend, Robin Hood. Zelena was so jealous. Then there is Emma Swan. She's a freshman, but just as horrible as the rest. Mary Margaret Blanchard, she may look sweet but she's had 7 boyfriends, in the last 3 months. Finally there is Ariel Waters. She is the dumbest girl you will ever meet. The only reason she is one of them is because she is pretty.

  
Elsa and Zelena walk to a table and sat down. “So Zel, does Neal ever spill secrets about Belle?” Elsa ask. “No, sorry El. He does have some sense of privacy.” Zelena and Elsa laugh. As they ate Zelena tried not to stare at Regina as she sat on Robin’s lap. She just couldn't help it. “Why him?” Elsa ask. “What?” Zelena looks at her BFF. “Why pick Robin? I mean Killian, Graham, August they all would die to be with you.” El gives Zel a confused look. “I don't know, he's just different.” Is all Zelena can say.

  
“Hey.” Killian sits down next to Zelena. “Hello.” She says. Elsa laughs a little. “So homecoming is next week and I was wondering if you want to go with me?” Killian ask. Just before Zelena answer Killian’s best friend, August sat down. “Killian I'll go with you, if August goes with Elsa.” She looks at her BFF. She knew Elsa had a crush on him, this was the way to get them together. Killian looks at August. “Please.” His Irish voice begs. “Fine.” August says. The blonde tries to not look to excited but inside she was having a party.

  
The lunch bells rings and Zelena and Elsa head to their lockers for free period. “Hey Mr. Gold.” Elsa say seeing Zel’s father walking down the hall. “Hello Elsa, Zelena.” He smiles at his daughter who was on her phone. She waves at him not looking up. “What are you doing?” He stops and ask. “Looking at dresses.” She answers. “Why?” “Homecoming.” She tells him. He nods and continues down the hall. “Hey little sis.” Neal comes walking down the hall. “I heard you and Killian are going to homecoming together.” Zelena nods. “You know you and Elsa can sit with us if you want.” He says. Elsa’s eyes light up. She stares at her best friend. Zelena rolls her eyes and smiles at her brother. “Why not?” Zelena answers.

  
Neal hugs her and hurries off to his class. Elsa squeals and hugs Zelena. “Ok, you're welcome.” Zel says hugging back. As a group of girls walk by they laugh. The group whisper, but not in the bad way. They seemed, jealous. That was definitely a first for them. Zel put her phone in her backpack and closed her locker. If she was going to sit with those people she had to be one of those people.


End file.
